marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man 2: Public Identity Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Production1_2 = Brad Winderbaum | Production1_3 = Jeremy Latcham | Production1_4 = Will Corona Pilgrim | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Public Identity Part One: No Reason | Writer1_1 = Joe Casey | Writer1_2 = Justin Theroux | Penciler1_1 = Barry Kitson | Penciler1_2 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Barry Kitson | Inker1_2 = Tom Palmer | Inker1_3 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Editor1_2 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** *** * ** Several unnamed troops * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper West Side ******** *** *** Items: * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = An all-new adventure set in the movie world of IRON MAN and IRON MAN 2! When Tony Stark announced "I am Iron Man" at the end of the blockbuster Hollywood mega-smash, his life changed forever. When IRON MAN 2 opens, it's months later and the world is totally different. What happened during that time? How did Tony Stark put a new chapter in the history books? And how did Iron Man break and rewrite all the rules? Find out in this OFFICIAL in-movie-continuity story! | Synopsis1 = Tony reveals that he is Iron Man to the world. The issue flashes back to a few decades where Howard Stark discusses the arc reactor technology with Anton Vanko. Although Anton is worried, Howard is resolute of everything working out perfectly. The issues flashes to the present where Tony is using the Iron Man armor to have some fun with a group of girls in a yacht. Tony has been recently basking in the spotlight because of his exploits as Iron Man. While Tony enters his limo, a mysterious group in a van watches him. Attending to a party, Tony meets with Pepper, who tells him to meet with Rhodey at home. Meeting up with Rhodey, who is now a lieutenant colonel, Tony discusses with him about his new life as Iron Man. Rhodey says that ever since he revealed that he was Iron Man, he has been getting people nervous with his reckless attitude. He presses the need of Iron Man working with the U.S. Army, due that Tony always gets to emergencies before the Army officially deploys him. In that moment, Tony and Rhodey receive news from the Army. The Army wants Iron Man to do some reconnaissance in Al Kut. However, Tony decides to fully enter the emergency as he suits up. Iron Man intercepts a group of insurgents attacking U.N. peacekeeping troops. Iron Man defeats them and meets a film making crew who recorded everything. He tells them that it was through them that he found out what was going on. He then leaves, but not before telling them not to call him "Stark". Watching the events from the news, Senator Stern discusses with Rhodey about Iron Man's unpredictable nature. Rhodey defends Tony, but Stern introduces him to General Thaddeus Ross. Ross states that they want him as a "superhuman watchdog" and the Army can't afford Tony Stark to smarten up, so he has begun a project that will send a message to all enemies of freedom: that they don't need Tony Stark. Ross then shows Rhodey and Stern the construction of a top-secret vehicle. | Notes = * Takes place after the first Iron Man film, and before Iron Man 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14259 }}